


Cat Posters and Poptarts

by skittles106



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles106/pseuds/skittles106
Summary: Loki pretends to hate the new cat poster Thor has gifted him but secretely loves it. Just cutesy fluff





	Cat Posters and Poptarts

Thor stands in Loki's room, admiring the gift he had just given his brother. 'Do you get it? HANG in there? Isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever seen?' Loki stares at the cat on the poster, dangling from a piece of wood. 'It is a hideous furry creature. I don't understand what is so appealing.' He was lying to himself, though. That cat was the cutest thing he had ever laid eyes on.

 

Of course he couldn’t let Thor know what he truly thought about it. He shuddered at the thought of how  _ delighted  _ Thor would be knowing he actually _ enjoyed  _ something  __ his brother gave him. “Thor, why must you burden me with all of these ugly midgardian things,” Loki groaned as flopped dramatically onto his bed. “Brother! How do you, of all people, not see this as a masterpiece? Why, we must show the Allfather this at once!” Thor exclaimed in his booming voice, pacing the room in excitement as he thought of more ideas. “Why, I have a marvelous idea! We can hold a festival! We can mark this day as Furry Baby Day! Maybe I can bring some of these creatures from Midgard! Oooh how exciting this will be! There will be stalls sellin-“

 

“No no no no, Thor, stop this nonsense at once!” Loki interrupted, rubbing his temples from his newfound headache. “Brother, no one in their right mind could like these hideous things. Trust Thor, Son of Odin, to go Midgard and fall in love with the most ugly thing possible,” Loki grumbled in disgust. “Loki,” Thor’s shoulders fell,” is that really how you feel?” Thor asked with his voice laced with sadness. “Of course it is Thor, you always manage to pick the most stupid and useless thing possible and absolutely fall in love with it,” Loki spit out and regretted his words instantly when he saw their impact on Thor. He could see right before his eyes, Thor closing into himself and how the bright sparkles in his eyes from his earlier excitement died away. 

 

Loki instantly winced internally when he saw the harming effects. He didn’t intend to be so cruel to Thor, he just got scared of becoming too close with him. Loki knew that once Thor saw how that stupid poster actually made him a little happy for once, Thor would instantly get so excited and buy every poster of those things available. Loki knew that he could never let Thor get close enough to him to for fear that he might see the true darkness inside Loki’s mind. The voices that never ceased in whispering to him ways to mutilate and kill people that cross his path. The voices that kept him awake at night insisting that Thor hated and despised him and only pretended to enjoy him to please their father. The voices that twisted every casual side glance into making thinking Loki they were looking at him in disgust and contempt. The voices that made him question every side comment or casual touch, thinking they had ill intentions. The voices that never stopped no matter how much Loki begged and pleaded and caused him to harm himself to distract him from the cruel, twisted words. Thor would never look at him the same again if he knew what Loki truly thought.

 

Though, as Loki looked up at the his new “present” from Thor, it was the first time that he actually doubted the voices words. When he saw how excited Thor was when he came in, Thor looked truly happy. ‘Maybe the voices were wrong…’ Loki smiled,’for once, I hope so.


End file.
